


Never Leave Me

by Somebodythatiusedtoknow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As it should be, Bad Ass, Coming of Age, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Epic, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay George Weasley, Ginger - Freeform, Lee Jordan - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mix of, Pansy - Freeform, Redemption, Remus Lupin Lives, Sexual Content, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf Remus Lupin, after war, and, connected, draco - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, i love my, is awsome, jk, love her, no dead fred, no differance, or normal, strong, third year of the twins, to before epiloge, wolfstar, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodythatiusedtoknow/pseuds/Somebodythatiusedtoknow
Summary: Driven by grief, Ren goes back to hoswarts to change everything.Flashback.Fred and George Weasley are heading into year three when their mother helps the boy with the oversized clothing, and that boy would change their whole life. As they grow older will their antics and pranks stop or will they only get more crazy.Ren flint is also going into her third year in Gryffindor, but being in her family, she wasn't always welcome, but not to Fred and George, she was always accepted with open arms. But Rens brother Marcus well that's a different story.What adventures lie ahead? And will Rens crush ever become something more?Slow burn romance for both of the twins.This is not the same story as the hp canon, some differences will be there as we go nothing major yet.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Never Leave Me

**_Hogwarts 2000_**

Ren landed right at the border of Hogwarts, near Hogsmeade, and she started walking. She walked along the road until she entered Hogwarts, walking across the grounds straight into the forbidden forest, with one thought on her mind, _**Fred**_. She walked deeper into the forest, until she was unseen. She took out her bag, taking out the time turner. She only needed to go back 2 years, 2 years for **_Him_**. She placed the time turner on a small rock, taking out her wand and removing all the safety spells applied by the ministry. She knew all the stories about Eloise Mintumble, and how she had aged five centuries when had only travelled and stayed only for 5 days in the past. But Eloise had gone back for more than 100 years, Ren was only going back 2 years and staying for less than 6 hours at the most, all she had to do is go back, save Fred Make sure he is safe and come back, simple right? Only she had to turn that time turner 17.531 times for this to works. She sat down on the rock and started turning.

After what must have been hours, she was finally done. She felt a bit of movement, she closed her eyes and waited, after she felt stable enough she opened her eyes, and was still in the forest, that was when she heard the screaming and fighting happening from afar. She needed to be fast.


End file.
